A technique called grid computing is conventionally known that includes sharing data among multiple terminal apparatuses capable of communication and executing a process using the data with the multiple terminal apparatuses. For example, the terminal apparatuses may be mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebook personal computers (PCs).
In the grid computing, the process using shared data may be executed by multiple terminal apparatuses to distribute resulting load. For examples, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-140224, 2006-126894, 2006-79389, and H8-79269.
However, with the conventional technique, a problem arises in that the process may not be completed consequent to termination resulting from deterioration of the communication state of a terminal apparatus. For example, if the communication state deteriorates at a terminal apparatus executing a process, the process result obtained by the terminal apparatus cannot be synchronized with the other terminal apparatuses and therefore, the overall process cannot be completed.